<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasures from The Vault by pikaflute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240923">Treasures from The Vault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaflute/pseuds/pikaflute'>pikaflute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leashes, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, hiiiii :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaflute/pseuds/pikaflute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I dump my small finished ficlets and filled prompts that I don't wanna put into their own fic. Some of these will get explicit so watch out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Explosion/Charles Foster Offdensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treasures from The Vault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did you know that i have a lot of wips and prompts that i have that I dont wanna post separately because I'm lazy? It's true anyway hi i wrote this in january</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, are you holding out on me Nathan?”</p><p>“No I’m n- “</p><p>“Then what’s the hold up?”</p><p>Charles pulls on the leash, causing Nathan to lurch forward and as a result fall over onto Charles.</p><p>“I’m letting you fuck me, and you’re treating me like glass. For shame.”</p><p>Charles rolls his hips back onto Nathan’s dick, and Nathan gives a harsh thrust forward.</p><p>“Come on Nathan. You’re the one who wanted to fuck me right?”</p><p>Another tug of the leash. Nathan thrusts his hips again and Charles leans further onto the desk.</p><p>“Show me how hard you want me.”</p><p>Nathan buries his face into Charles’ neck and bites down. Charles lets out a gasp as Nathan feels himself break the skin. Nathan then brings his hips back and thrusts hard into Charles, and then after he finishes his first harsh thrust, he leads into another, and another. He gets a rough pattern going, each thrust pushing the two further into the desk. The papers and other things that were scattered across the desk before, fall to the ground with each thrust Nathan gives. He hopes Charles doesn’t punish him for that later.</p><p>“That’s a good boy.”</p><p>Nathan grunts, and Charles pulls on the leash some more.</p><p>“Do you want to cum in me? Use your words.”</p><p>Nathan pants as he keeps thrusting. He wants to cum so bad, but he knows he can’t. Not without Charles’ permission.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Please what.”</p><p>Charles voice is strained. He’s shaking more with each and every harsh thrust Nathan gives to him. He’s desperately trying to keep control, but it’s waning ever so slightly. Nathan bites down again, and Charles lets out a small whimper. Nathan then thrusts harshly once more, burying himself completely in Charles.</p><p>“Please let me cum in you.”</p><p>There a pause. There’s no movement from either of them and the only thing filling the silence between them is their collective panting. Charles twitches from beneath him, chasing that harsh feeling from before, but Nathan keeps still. Then, Charles lets go of the leash.</p><p>“Go ahead Nathan.”</p><p>He doesn’t need to be told twice. Nathan gives his all, thrusting as hard as he can into Charles, hands curling behind him as he struggles to keep his balance. Charles knocks over a phone as he now tries to keep steady on the desk. Nathan is faintly aware that he’s growling into Charles’ ear and Charles shivers as a result. Nathan continues his harsh thrusting and feels himself slipping off of Charles when Charles cries out beneath him.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Charles, surprisingly, cums first. He moans underneath Nathan as his dick twitches, cum hitting underneath the desk and some dripping onto the floor. Nathan comes not soon after, coming undone from his manager cries of pleasure. He groans loud as he cums into Charles; hard. His cum starts to leak out a bit, running down Charles’ muscled thighs. As soon as he finishes cumming, he lets out a sigh of relief. Charles does the same.</p><p>They lay like that on the desk for a while, basking in the afterglow. Then both of them remember they are currently on a desk, which sounds like it is creaking with the way they just used it. Charles is the first to break the silence.</p><p>“Are you okay? I didn’t go to hard, did I?”</p><p>Nathan shakes his head.</p><p>“Nah. I’m fine. Uh would like to be untied though, it’s starting to hurt.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Nathan pulls out slowly and sits on Charles’ chair. The cum now runs down Charles’ thighs more. Nathan pulls a face.</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>Charles shoots him a look.</p><p>“That’s your cum if you recall. I don’t know how you can find it gross.”</p><p>Nathan shrugs as Charles pulls himself out. He whimpers as he feels a little more come drip out of him. God that shouldn’t feel as good as it does.</p><p>“Where’s my knife?”</p><p>“Probably on the floor after I pounded you with this monster- “</p><p>“Here it is.”</p><p>Charles finds his knife near the door. Damn they really went to town if it was pushed all the way over here. He walks over to Nathan and cuts the binds carefully on Nathan’s hands. As soon as that’s done, he unhooks Nathan’s collar. As soon as Nathan’s free of his bindings, he pulls Charles into his lap.</p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself?”</p><p>“Mmhm. Feels good to give up control you know?”</p><p>He kisses the back of Charles’ neck and Charles shivers.</p><p>“I’m glad I could help with that Nathan.”</p><p>“Hey next time want to do it against the window?”</p><p>Charles turns red as Nathan smiles.</p><p>“No! Do you know how much of a security breach it would be if someone saw us?”</p><p>“Yeah but doesn’t that sound fun?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Nathan kisses Charles neck again. Another shiver.</p><p>“You gotta live a little bit.”</p><p>“I live plenty thank you. Thanks to you, I might need to buy a new desk.”</p><p>“Oh really? Maybe I’ll break the new one too. Make you live a little more.”</p><p>Charles hits him softly and Nathan chuckles.</p><p>“Alright come on.”</p><p>Charles stands up, and Nathan follows suit. Nathan is tired. But he can still lift his boyfriend like he weighs nothing. He scoops Charles up by the knees and starts to carry him to the bedroom.</p><p>“Ah. My office is still a mess.”</p><p>“Yeah but I want to cuddle.”</p><p>It’s a compelling argument and Charles concedes. They enter the bedroom and Charles is placed gently on the bed. Nathan goes on the bed behind him, then brings him close to him by his waist.</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>He can see Charles blushing.</p><p>“Love you too Nathan.”</p><p>The two start to fall asleep, warm and with each other. There’s no place they’d rather be right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr and twitter (pikaflute) i talk about nathan's bosom entirely too much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>